Doctor Who and batman: Gotham of the Daleks
by Mr Whovian Hackleton
Summary: The Doctor and his friend K-9 are visiting Gotham city for a nice day but all of a sudden it the invasion of the Daleks


Doctor Who and Batman

Gotham of the Daleks

Characters

The 4th doctor, k-9, Batman, Robin and Alfred

Written by Edward Hackleton

Chapter 1: The city of Gotham

The city of Gotham which is been protected by the greatest hero, the dark knight of Gotham city and the Justice league but at that night there was a shooting star but not just any shooting, it a space ship coming from the outer space and crash landed at the ocean of Gotham. The next day the police have reported the UFO crash at Gotham city has the news went on Bruce Wayne have arrived at the Gotham bridge.

"No need to panic everything is alright now," said Bruce Wayne "The police are still working on the UFO crash, as the bridge will be closed for now." As the police still working out about last night from the UFO.

Meanwhile The Doctor and K-9 are still looking for a perfect holiday on earth "What this" The Doctor thought to himself "Gotham city hmm… looks alright I think, K-9 we're heading over to Gotham city is that alright for you."

"Affirmative, Master." K-9 replied.

The Doctor has stetted the location for Gotham but as the arrived at Gotham as they've thought they have arrived at Gotham, they were inside a cave for a reason why.

"What, where inside a cave," The Doctor said looking very shocked. "K-9, I don't think this isn't Gotham city at all I think where in Derbyshire." The Doctor was very confused on how they got here in the first place.

"Negative master, this is the cave of Gotham city." Said K-9 correctly to the Doctor.

"What! Oh bother, I must go and check the Tardis then." The Doctor said.

"Hello, who go there's." The Doctor and K-9 heard a strange voice coming from the entrance from the top of the cave which looks like the Doctor and K-9 have trespass the bat cave "If someone down here, show yourself." The young boy said.

The Doctor and K-9 showed themselves out from the hiding place as they explain what they were doing. "Hello I'm the Doctor and this is K-9, sorry to trespass you're area young man," apologise the Doctor. "What is your name young man?" The Doctor asked the boy very nicely.

"My name is Robin," Robin said. "I'm batman sidekick, I'm from Gotham city my parents died from a terrible accident at the circus." The Doctor felt really sorry for Robin from a sad story.

The Doctor told Robin about his sad story from his home planet. "I'm a timelord from Gallifrey because of the time war when the Daleks destroyed my home planet," The Doctor said sadly.

"I'm really sorry about you're home planet, Doctor but how did you two get here anyway," Robin asked.

"I travel by the Tardis it goes anywhere in time and space and the universe," The Doctor explained to Robin.

"Wow okay, can I have a look now Doctor."

"Yes of course you can Robin."

The Doctor took Robin to show the Doctor's Tardis, as the Doctor showed Robin his Tardis he wouldn't believe his eye's "What the… it bigger on the inside than the outside, wow I can't wait to tell Batman about this, it crazy." Robin said with his reaction of the Tardis.

Meanwhile Bruce Wayne got back from the disaster strike of the UFO crash. "Master Wayne sir, we have a visitor who would like to see you." Said Alfred about the visitor.

"Oh a visitor, who is it Alfred." Bruce Wayne asked to Alfred about the visitor.

"His name is the Doctor."

"Doctor... Doctor Who?" Said Bruce Wayne very confusing about the Doctor's name which he couldn't understand about the Doctor.

"Just the Doctor, sir" The Doctor said with a smile which he really was so excited to meet Bruce Wayne. "It really nice to meet you sir, you must be Bruce Wayne you're friend told me about you when you're the hero of Gotham it really wonderful to be here." The Doctor was so happy to Bruce and he owned him an apology for entering his bat cave but Bruce Wayne accepted the Doctor apology for entering the bat cave.

"That alright, Doctor I'm really guessing you're not from around here are you." Bruce asked to the Doctor for a reason.

"I'm from Gallifrey, I am a Timelord." The Doctor said. Suddenly K-9 came into the living room "Master." Said K-9.

"Oh not now, K-9 I'm busy right now," The Doctor said "Sorry about that this is K-9 the faithful robot dog, he travelled with me for a lot of time."

Bruce looked at K-9 where he came from. "Doctor, is he from the UFO?" Bruce Wayne question the Doctor.

"No why," The Doctor said about K-9.

"Well there was UFO crashed into the ocean of Gotham city which is under the bridge we don't know what could be inside this UFO." Said Bruce Wayne.

"What! UFO from the outer space." The Doctor said looking very shocked to hear about the UFO crash. "Can you show it me, Bruce?" Asked the Doctor.

"Of course, follow me right this way." Bruce took the Doctor to the bat cave to show the footage of the UFO.

Bruce Wayne shown the footage of the UFO where it crash landed into the ocean last night but the Doctor already realize about the UFO "I know that ship, it a Dalek ship from Skaro." The Doctor said.

"You know this space ship, Doctor." Bruce Wayne asked.

"Yes that Dalek ship came from the mother ship Dalek, I think Davros might have sent the Daleks." The Doctor said.

Chapter 2: Under the bridge

Meanwhile in space. "DALEK IMPERIAL SHIP IS HIT AND CRASH LANDED ON EARTH BY THE OTHER DALEKS" The imperial Dalek said.

"WE MUST CONTCAT THE DALEK SHIP IF THE DALEK IS DNA IS SAFE OR ELSE." Ordered Davros by obeying the Daleks.

"I OBEY." Said the imperial Daleks. The imperial Daleks have now contacted the Dalek ship to see if the other imperial are alright when they've been hit by the other Daleks. Meanwhile in planet earth the Dalek ship inside Gotham city ocean the imperial Daleks woke up from the crash landing.

"REACTIVTING." The imperial Dalek said as the imperial Daleks have now got a call from the mother ship Dalek.

"REPORT TO YOU'RE STATUS," Said Davros.

"THE DALEK DNA IS SAFE WITH US DAVROS, WE CANNOT GET OF THE DALEK SHIP WE ARE NOW TRAPPED ON PLANET EARTH OF THE OCEAN." The imperial Dalek said while they need some help from Davros.

"WE MUST SEND IN THE IMPERAIL DALEKS WITH THE SPECAIL WEAPON DALEK TO INVADE EARTH THIS IS THE BEGINNG OF THE DALEKS OF EARTH." Ordered Davros to begin the invasion against earth of the time war.

Meanwhile back at Bruce Wayne mansion Batman, Robin, the Doctor and K-9 were inside the Tardis by checking the video link from last night crash landing.

"So this is the Dalek ship which in that case the imperial Daleks and Davros they were in the Dalek mother ship as they send other imperial Daleks to steal the Dalek DNA in planet Skaro, by the way the imperial Daleks were escaping from the citizen Daleks by stopping them when they've have stealing the DNA," The Doctor said. "I know their trapped in the ocean, I don't know if they are going to wake up or not." The Doctor may have thought about the imperial Daleks when they are been activated but Batman may have an idea to find the Dalek DNA.

"What if we we're inside this space ship, Doctor we could probably get the DNA and head back to the batcave?" Batman asked to the Doctor.

"Well good idea Batman, but we need to avoid the imperial Daleks otherwise we will be all exterminated by them, if we fail this plan," Said the Doctor. "Where Robin anyway." The Doctor and Batman didn't know where Robin is.

"I'm here, what have I missed," Said Robin.

"Robin where were you," Said Batman very disappointed at Robin.

"I was just looking around the Doctor stuff, I was there with K-9."

"Oh is K-9 taking you on tour around my Tardis Hum, well young man everything is very private around here, Robin." The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Batman, K-9 and Robin have now set off to find the Dalek ship in the ocean to get the Dalek DNA as they arrived at the main entrance they started to find the Dalek lab but they don't know where to go right or left.

"This seem tricky, if it right or left to the lab but we need to split up and find it." Batman said.

"That seem a good idea Batman, you take Robin with you me and K-9 will have to go left so you can right." Said the Doctor. So they split up to find the Dalek DNA in any both Dalek lab. On the right Batman and Robin were looking for the Dalek DNA.

"Batman, someone coming we need to hide." Said Robin in panic.

"Your right someone is coming let hide first." Said Batman.

The imperial Dalek came in as the imperial Dalek thought that someone was in the Dalek. But no one was there so the imperial Dalek went off somewhere else while Batman and Robin got away from the imperial Dalek.

"That was close, come on Robin let go and find that DNA quickly." Said Batman.

Meanwhile the Doctor and K-9 were still looking for the same thing same as Batman and Robin "Stay alert K-9 there could be Dalek coming pass by." The Doctor said. "Affirmative, master looking out for imperial Daleks. K-9 said.

But then K-9 has found the Dalek lab. "Master, the Dalek DNA is in the Dalek lab." Said K-9. "Well done K-9, Good boy." Commented the Doctor very cheerful. The Doctor did take the Dalek DNA but suddenly an imperial Dalek caught the Doctor and K-9 stealing the Dalek DNA.

"ALERT, ALERT THE DOCTOR IS STEALING THE DALEK DNA, EXTERMINATE HIM EXTERMINATE. Shouted the imperial Dalek.

"Run! K-9, we need to get back in the Tardis quickly RUN!" Shouted the Doctor while they are running away from the imperial Daleks as quick as they can while Batman and Robin can hear the Doctor and K-9 running away from the imperial Daleks.

"Wait," said Batman "I can hear the Doctor shouting and run toward us."

"That him and K-9." Said Robin.

"You two get back inside the Tardis now we need to leave, we got the Dalek DNA so let go." The Doctor said in panic.

The Doctor, Batman, Robin and K-9 are back inside the Tardis as they left the Dalek ship with the Dalek DNA.

"IMPOSSIBLE THE DOCTOR HAS LEFT WITH HIS COMPANIONS AND OUR DALEK DNA HAS BEEN TAKEN BY THE DOCTOR." Said the imperial Dalek.

"THEN THE IMPEIAL DALEK WILL BEGIN TO INVADE EARTH AND WE WILL FIND DALEK DNA AND EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR, DALEKS ARE THE MASTER OF EARTH. Said the other imperial Dalek.

The Doctor and the others have safely got back to the mansion. "Doctor, you and I are going to have to check this DNA this could be seriously." Asked Batman seriously.

"Yes me too, I could be more serious than that we should check the DNA for now." Said the Doctor.

Meanwhile at the Dalek mother ship Davros wasn't very pleased with the imperial Daleks. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE DALEK DNA," Shouted Davros, he was so angry to hear the news about the Doctor stealing the Dalek DNA.

"YOU WILL NOT FAIL ME AGAIN AND THIS TIME FIND THE DALEK DNA FROM THE DOCTOR!" Ordered Davros to the imperial Daleks.

"I OBEY." Said the imperial Dalek.

Davros shut off the screen as he sends all imperial Daleks to invade Gotham city for the hunt of the Dalek DNA but suddenly another Dalek ship came to invade Gotham city too perhaps this could be a civil war the Daleks and the imperial Daleks.

Meanwhile back at Bruce Wayne mansion, The Doctor and Batman are still discovering about the Dalek DNA. "I still got bad feeling about this but the DNA can be activated to being again the whole time war same as Gallifrey, if they want the DNA back I've got a better idea." The Doctor said as he was whispering at Batman ears from the Doctor idea.

"That sounds like a great idea, Doctor," said Batman

"But would it work." Batman asked.

"Well yes and in fact the Daleks will never use this DNA because that earth peace to everyone." Said the Doctor.

Alfred came down to find Batman about the shocking news. "Master Bruce something is terrible is happening, it the end of the world where doom!" cried Alfred.

"WHAT!" Shouted the Doctor looking very shocked. "Oh no I knew it, the Daleks are here to invade earth already… wait a minute," the Doctor took a look at the news because he spotted the other Daleks. "The citizen Daleks maybe they were for their DNA too but that really mean… civil war of Daleks to Daleks, this could be the end." The Doctor felt really panic which he really he tried facing his fears of the Daleks.

"No need to worry Doctor, I've got a plan that could save Gotham city." Said Batman. He called all the justice league and the teen titan for help to stop the Daleks taking over the planet earth.

Meanwhile the imperial Daleks were on portal to find the Dalek DNA from the Doctor but suddenly the citizen Daleks came here too.

"WE HAVE BEEN FOUND BY THE CITIZEN DALEKS THEY ARE LOOKING FOR THE DALEK DNA," Said the imperial Dalek.

"WE MUST THE TRIATORS AND THE DALEK DNA," Said the citizen Dalek.

"WE ARE NOT TRIATORS, WE SERVE OUR CREATOR DAVROS." The imperial Dalek said to the citizen Dalek.

"DAVROS IS NOT A TRIATOR TO THE IMPERIAL DALEKS." Exclaimed the imperial Dalek.

The imperial Daleks and the citizen Daleks have exterminated against each other but the citizen Daleks were destroyed by the imperial Daleks. So then the imperial Daleks continued to find the Dalek DNA for now.

Chapter 3: hero's vs the Daleks

Some of the justice league and the teen titan are confused by the imperial Daleks and the

Citizen Daleks are battling against each other. So they destroyed both of the Daleks while the Doctor was contacting Davros.

"Hello Davros," The Doctor said talking to Davros. "Did you miss again, after you're evil plans?"

Davros wasn't every pleased to see the Doctor "DOCTOR! YOU'VE HAVE STOLEN OUR DALEK DNA, THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME NOW, DOCTOR AS THE HUMAN BEINGS WILL NOT SURVIE ON EARTH." Davros said.

"Tell you what, Davros you could have the Dalek DNA back so you can leave planet earth for now." The Doctor question by dealing with Davros.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOUR GIVING THE DALEK DNA BACK TO ME," Asked Davros to the Doctor.

"Yes Davros, same as you're imperial Daleks too." The Doctor said.

"FINE YOU WILL PASS IT TO ONE OF THE IMPERIAL DALEKS SO THE DALEK DNA WILL BROUGHT BACK ON THE DALEK MOTHER SHIP AND YOU WILL BETTER TRICK ME THIS TIME DOCTOR." Davros accepted the Doctor deal, that the Doctor will send the Dalek DNA back to Davros.

"Are you sure is going to work Doctor?" Batman asked to the Doctor.

"Of course I'm sure, Davros won't find out what happens next." Said the Doctor. He took the Dalek DNA with him.

The Doctor, Batman and K-9 went over to Gotham city but as for the justice league and teen titan they are still fighting against the Daleks, The Doctor walked towards an imperial Dalek

"ALERT, ALERT IT IS THE DOCTOR HE HAS DALEK-." Shouted the imperial Dalek while the Doctor was saying to the imperial Dalek.

"Don't shoot, take the Dalek DNA back to Davros do he could have it back for now." The Doctor passed to the imperial Dalek to be brought back to the Dalek mother ship for safety while the imperial Dalek was on boarded back to the mother ship Dalek.

"DALEK DNA IS BROUGHT BACK FOR SAFETY, WE MUST RETURN TO THE DALEK MOTHER SHIP." Said the imperial Dalek to all of the imperial Daleks as they went back to the mother ship Daleks.

The justice league and the teen titan saw the imperial Daleks heading back to the Dalek mother ship but as for all of the citizen's Daleks they were destroyed by the justice league and the teen titans because Gotham city is now saved by the famous hero's.

"Well done, master." K-9 said to the Doctor by congratulation to him.

"Why thank you K-9, it seem that the imperial Daleks are now gone but at least that was the end of the Daleks." The Doctor said.

"You did a good job, Doctor." Said Batman.

Meanwhile back at the Dalek mother ship the Dalek DNA was brought back to Davros.

"ALL CITIZEN DALEKS HAVE BEEN DESTROYED BY UNKNOWN HOSTILE." The imperial Dalek said to Davros.

"GOOD, THE DALEK DNA WILL BE ACTIVATED TO BEGIN THE WAR OF EARTH AS THE DALEKS WIIL RISE AND GROW STRONGER." Said Davros. Before he could activated the Dalek DNA, Davros was tricked by the Doctor it was a bomb.

"THAT NOT A DALEK DNA IT A BOMB WE MUST GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS NOW!" Shouted Davros while head over to the escape pods faster.

As they left the Dalek mother ship as it was been blown up by the Doctor but Davros was so angry that the Dalek DNA was still on earth.

"CURSE YOU DOCTOR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Shouted Davros while they are heading back to planet Skaro.

Meanwhile Batman wanted to introduce Doctor to the justice league and the teen titans as they were so pleased to meet him. "Everyone I like you to meet the Doctor." Batman said to the justice league and the teen titans.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and this K-9 we came along way from Gallifrey from the other universe." The Doctor said to the justice league and the teen titan.

Everyone was happy because of the Doctor saving Gotham city so he shakes their hands and high fived everyone.

"Well I don't know what I am going to do with the Dalek DNA." The Doctor said because he had no idea what he's going to do with it for a change.

"There's got to be another way to stop this DNA, Doctor or else." Batman said.

But someone came up to the Doctor who had an idea to destroy the Dalek DNA someone made out of steel that could destroy the DNA for good "I'll destroy it for you Doctor." Said the man.

"Oh who are you sir." The Doctor asked the man.

"I'm Superman, man of steel." Said Superman.

The Doctor and Superman shake hands to each other as they became, friends.

"We'll have to head over to the watch tower, Batman are you coming with us." Superman asked to Batman.

"Yeah of course, Superman the Doctor got a Tardis with him that could take us to time and space."

So the Doctor, Batman, Robin and K-9 went back to the Tardis and travelled to the watch tower of the justice league.

Chapter 4: Destroying the Dalek DNA

While they're inside of the justice league watch tower, Superman was outside destroying the Dalek DNA for good but the Doctor felt relief that the Dalek DNA was over.

"Well that over for good, as for the Daleks they will never return." The Doctor said.

"I'm back and it finished now and I don't think the Daleks will never come back again, Doctor." Superman said.

Since the Doctor was so happy, Batman and Robin returned to the Tardis back home to Gotham city. As they got back Doctor wanted to say something to Batman and Robin for saving Gotham from the evil Daleks. "It been a great day for us and I must say it a goodbye from me, Batman it really nice to meet you and I hopefully I'll see you again at some time." The Doctor said sadly.

"That okay Doctor, your welcome at any time if you want to meet us again or anyone of the justice league and the teen titans to save the day." Batman said really nicely to the Doctor.

The Doctor waved goodbye to Batman and Robin for their help and support of saving Gotham city.

"Goodbye gentlemen." Said K-9.

The Doctor and K-9 already had a good day from saving Gotham but the Doctor would see them again for some time but the Doctor felt like a hero because he was new to the justice league and the teen titans.

"Where to next, I think Dorset looks very nice in Britain K-9." The Doctor said.

"Very good, master." K-9 replied to the Doctor.

And off they went to the next adventure.

The end


End file.
